Changement de genre
by wolfkisgirl
Summary: Une nouvelle chasse qui tourne mal... Une sorcière qui fait encore des siennes, et malheureusement s'est Sam qui doit en assumer les frais. Dean et Sammy devront faire équipe avec une jeune femme que le jeune Winchester à connu dans son "ancienne vie" mais qui fait aussi parti de sa nouvelle vie . À trois arriveront-ils à sauver Sam avant qu'il reste Sammantha pour toujours?WINCEST
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **ceci est une de mes premières histoires que j'écris et la première sur ce site là :)**

 **j'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. ;)**

 **pour ceux qui aime les fiction _hurt sam_ alors vous allez être servie. **

**Toute les personnages de supernatural ne m'appartienne et certain sorte de mon imagination.**

 **je ne fait aucunement de l'argent avec les placement de produit, tout produit et/ou lieux son réelle et écris en _italique_**

* * *

Lawrence (Kansas.)

22 Février

00 H 46

Il fessait très froid cette journée-là, ont parlaient de température de – 10Co, mais une femme marchait pied nu dans les rues froides du Kansas, elle s'accrochait au mur pour éviter de tomber, elle tanguait beaucoup. La pauvre essayait d'appeler à l'aide, mais plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

En tournant un coin, elle tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs heures : un poste de police. Elle s'était dit que seule eu pouvait comprendre son problème et arrêter celle qui l'avait emprisonné.

D'un mouvement décider, elle ouvrit la porte du poste et se sentit tout de suite soulager, la chaleur de la pièce détendait légèrement ses muscles endoloris et tremblait de moins en moins. Le policier, surement nouvellement diplômer regarda la femme et semblait surpris.

«Je peux vous aider, madame?»

«On… On m'a enlevée… aidez-moi… s'il vous plait»

Puis la mystérieuse femme perdit pied et essaya de s'accrocher à l'objet le plus proche, mais en vain elle s'affala sur le sol. Prit de panique, le policier se dirigea vers a femme et la souleva pour la faire s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Il partit chercher un verre d'eau que la femme avala d'une traite. Elle souffla un merci de soulagement.

«Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom madame?» Demanda le policier.

«Je m'appelle Thomas Eddison…» dit-elle

«Pardon?»

«Mon nom est Thomas Eddison… Je ne suis pas une femme, pourquoi vous me traiter de a sorte?» Dis la femme sur un ton de plus en plus paniquée.

Le policier examina la femme dans l'espoir de voir des signes qu'elle était peut-être sous l'influence d'une drogue ou d'alcool, mais aucun des signes observés habituellement n'était visible. Alors ne sachant plus quoi faire l'homme fouilla dans sa poche de son pantalon et sorti un _IPhone,_ la Femme le regarda perplexe. Il le déverrouilla pour faire apparaitre la caméra puis tourna l'écran vers la femme pour lui montrer son visage.

Aussitôt la femme réagit fortement en criant que s'était impossible. Prit d'une crise de panique le pauvre policier dû appeler une ambulance pour que la femme soit envoyée en consultation. La personne qui s'était présentée au poste cette nuit-là hurlait qu'elle était un homme, qu'elle avait 29 ans et qu'elle était opérateur de machine dans une usine. Mais une chose revenait toujours... la même phrase.

«JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME!»

* * *

 **Alors voici le prologue la ma fanfiction j'espère qu'elle vous a plus.**

 **review sont apprécier je ne mord pas :P**


	2. Chap 1

**j'espère que je ne vous aie pas faite attendre trop longtemps :P**

 **ça commence doucement mais surement, je ne vous ferez pas attendre trop longtemps pour la suite j'ai déjà commencer à écrire les chapitre suivant alors je devrais les sortir dans une cadence assez soutenue.**

 **un gros merci à _Sirina Lokaria_ pour ton review, je venais à peine de sortir l'histoire, et j'avais déjà un message de toi ça ma toucher profondément.**

 **BON! je vous laisse voir la suite par vous même :)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Sioux Falls (Dakota du Sud.)

-Chez Bobby.-

23 Février

8 H 25

Le soleil effleurait à peine les fenêtres de la vieille maison dans un entendit raisonner dans toutes les pièces à l'étage un réveille-matin avec la _Gasoline_ de _Audioslave,_ quelques secondes plus tard un mouvement léger sous des couvertures, puis une main vagabonda en essayant de trouver la table de chevet sans soulever la tête de l'oreille. Surement dans l'espoir de pouvoir retomber dans les bars de Morphée. Après quelque seconde de recherche il atteint finalement la table basse, mais au moment d'éteindre le réveil une main inconnue attrapa de réveille et l'éteignit pour lui. Puis une puissante main agrippa son épaule et le secoua doucement.

«Allez, debout la marmotte!» «Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam…» Marmonna Dean encore dans les vapes.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Sam, il recommença à secouer son frère, mais

cette fois-ci plus fortement. Il eut comme réponse un marmonnement de son ainé sur le fait qu'on ne réveillait pas quelqu'un en plein rêve avec deux nanas sexy, mais le cadet n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était descendu à l'étage inférieur pour laisser le temps à Dean de se préparer.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Dean se rendait dans la cuisine nullement plus réveiller. Sam était assis dans la cuisine avec son ordinateur et un café, l'aire de chercher une nouvelle chasse. Le grand frère pue remarquer des cernes naissance sous les yeux.

«As-tu dormi cette nuit?»

«Oui. »

Une réponse à demi-mot signifiait souvent une demi-vérité.

«Sam… Tu as dormi combien d'heures?»

Il leva les yeux de l'écran pour regarder son frère, visiblement mal à l'aise.

«Enfaite, j'ai essayé de dormir, mais… j'ai faire un drôle de rêve et quand je me suis réveillé j'ai plus été capable de me rendormir… puis je me suis dit autant m'occuper l'esprit.»

Dean lui fit un sourire triste puis s'assit devant lui. Cela devait faire plusieurs semaines que son cadet dormait peu et ça commençait à se faire ressentir, plus irritable, moins d'énergie, mais il avait préféré garder sa pour lui au lien d'avoir une dispute avec son frère.

«Tu voudrais m'en parler?» tenta-t-il

Son cadet lui fit signe que non de la tête puis replongea le nez dans son ordi, ils restèrent en silence pendant quelque minutes jusqu'à ce que Bobby rentre les bras charger de paquet ainsi que le journal qui lança a Dean, le vieux chasseur eu le droit à un haussement de sourcil.

«Page 22, regarde l'article.» Dis simplement Bobby.

Dean exécuta puis tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver l'article. Le titre était très clair :

 **« UNE FEMME QUI DIT ÊTRE UN HOMME. »** Intriguer il lut l'article et le résuma à son cadet qui avait fermé son PC et le regardait intriguer.

«Pour résumer une femme se serait présenté dans un poste de police et aurait viré complètement dingue en criant que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il était un homme et que le reflet qu'il voyait n'était pas lui, puis il prit une pause, et bien la gueule de bois à du vraiment être difficile pour elle la pauvre.»

Le cadet roula les yeux et soupira, son frère ne changerait jamais.

«D'accord c'est bien Bobby, mais en quoi cette histoire nous concerte-t-elle, c'est surement une nouvelle sorte de drogue qui fait fureur ou un énorme canular…» commença Sam.

Bobby le regarda avec un air grave. Et se retient mentalement pour ne pas envoyer une claque en arrière de la tête du Cadet des Winchester

«Crétin tu crois que je ne me suis pas renseigné?! Depuis près de deux semaines des hommes du même profile que notre « malade » disparaisse et en dirait qu'il est le seule en s'en être sorti et tous dans la même ville : _Lawrence._ »

«Une sorcière?» Proposa Sam.

«Ouais je crois bien, je déteste les sorcières», murmura Dean pour lui-même.

Sam se leva et dit qu'il allait prendre une douche le temps que son frère ramasse des effets pour partir. Mais en réalité Sam s'enferma dans la toilette, s'assit sur le rebord du bain et tentait de faire passer la boule d'angoisse qui naissait. Il ne la sentait vraiment pas cette chasse. Avec la chance des Winchester qu'il avait habituellement ça ne pouvait que mal se passer.

* * *

 **Malaise justifier ou seulement notre pauvre Sammy qui à peu pour rien?**

 **poster vos** **impression/commentaire/proposition**

 **je mange personne XD**


	3. Chap 2

**Rebonjour tout le monde je vous aie manquer XD**

 **Ce chapitre est encore un peu cour je m'en excuse mais les prochains son plus long. L'histoire commence à ce former petit à petit :) mais surtour l'action commence dans les prochains chapitre!**

 **Pour répondre à question que l'on m'a poser en review si il y aura du WINCEST dans cette fiction la réponse est... OUI.**

 **Bien que cette nouvelle vont en faire sauter quelque personne au plafond chez eux nous n'aurez pas plus de détaille ;)**

 **oui je sais je suis méchante XD**

 **Bon! je vous laisse la dessus...**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Lawrence (Kansas)

-Motel Days Inn Lawrence-

23 Février

21H23

«ENFIN UN LIT COMME JE L'AI AIME», cria Dean en se lançant directement dans le lit du motel.

Sam qui finissait de rentrer leur bagage regarda son frère agacer. Leur voyage leur avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévue, déjà que son frère avait pris son temps pour préparer ses bagages, disant à mainte reprise qu'il voulait éradiquer toutes les sorcières de la terre en jurant avec sa parole des Winchester. Par la suite l'impala s'était mis de la partie avec un bris de moteur que Dean avait réussi à réparer en deux heures, et il avait due à nouveau faire un arrêt pour mettre de l'essence, et manger par la même occasion, le cadet avait dû endurer toutes les cassettes de son frère au moins deux fois, loin de dire qu'il n'aimait pas _AD/DC_ ou _Metallica_ , mais il en avait eu sa dose pour quelque temps. Maintenant tout de suite il ne voulait qu'une chose : dormir.

Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait réellement besoin de sommeil.

«Dean?»

Le concerner se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder son frère, il fut frappé par le teint pâle de ce dernier et ses yeux de _puppy eye_ que seul son cadet avait le secret. Tout de suite il passa en mode _jesuisinquietpourSammy_ en se demandant ce que tracassait autant son frère pour faire une tête là.

«Un problème Sammy?» demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le plus jeune des deux s'assit sur le lit voisin, toujours avec son aire de chien battue.

«Ça te dérange de mettre les lignes de sel? Je suis vraiment crever et je préférais me coucher maintenant, en échange j'irais chercher le petit dej' demain.»

«Va te coucher, je m'occupe de tout» lui répondit-il avec un sourire compatissant

En lui rendant son sourire il prit quelques affaires dans son sac il fila dans la salle de bain. Dean s'étira puis posa les lignes de sel ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour les protéger pendant leurs sommeils. Une fois cette tâche complétée il décida de sortir manger un morceau. Il laissa un mot à Sam bien visible plus partir à pied promettant de revenir dans 30 minutes.

Il marcha dans la ville dans l'espoir de trouver un _fash food_ ouvert dans le coin et par miracle son souhait se réalisa quelque rue plus loin. Certes il était miteux, mais avec les années il avait arrêté de s'en faire avec ce genre de détail. Il rentra et commanda un Cheeseburger au bacon avec un café et s'assit pour attendre.

Par habitude il scruta les lieux pour identifier toute menace, comme leur avait enseigné leur père plusieurs années plus tôt. Il repéra les sortis de secours, combien d'employer il y avait et les signes avant-coureurs de tout danger surnaturel. Mais il n'y avait que lui, une bande d'adolescents beaucoup trop bruyants à son goût et une jeune femme assise dans le fond de la salle, elle tapait sur son ordi sans lever les yeux de l'écran, avec de gros écouteurs elle ne se souciait aucunement de son environnement. Mais ce qui intrigua le jeune chasseur était son style vestimentaire :

Lunette carré noir avec de grandes bordures, cheveux blonds, étaient coupées court avec un coter plus long qui finissait avec une mèche turquoise, chemise à carrelet rouge beaucoup trop grand pour elle et des jeans serrer qui finissait dans des bottes qui lui fessait penser à celle de Bobby, mais beaucoup plus propre. Il pouvait aussi voir de son emplacement qu'elle avait plusieurs piercings et tatouages visibles, mais il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas de son type de fille, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de la fixer jusqu'au moment où la serveuse lui apporte son repas. Lorsqu'elle s'appétait à s'éloigner il l'intercepta.

«La jeune femme dans le coin là-bas, habillée bizarrement… Comment s'appelle-t-elle?»

«Elle s'appelle Melody, elle vient d'arriver du Canada… Il parait que ce style de vêtement est bien à la mode là-bas, la mode _Hypster,_ mais si vous voulez mon avis c'est totalement démoder.» rit-elle

Dean lui fit un sourire charmeur et la remercia. Le chasseur manga son repas sans arrêter de la regarder, il la trouvait mystérieuse, puis au bout de dix minutes la jeune femme enleva mon casque d'écoute et commença à ranger ses effets dans un grand sac en toile avec une quantité ridicule de macarons dessus. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse et régla sa commande, elle se retourna et c'est à ce moment que le chasseur puits voir ses yeux, un bleu saphir en faire baver beaucoup d'hommes. La jeune femme lui rendit le sourie niait qui lui fessait et ajouta.

«Vous avez un truc qui coule sur votre menton.»

Se sentant rougir de plus en plus il s'empressa d'essuyer la bave qui coulait de la bouche. En relevant la tête, Melody avait déjà passé le seuil de la porte. Il finit sont repas dans la presse, paya à son tour et dans l'espoir de recroiser la femme, mais en vain. Alors d'un pas lent il retourna au motel.

Il tourna la clé et vit que toutes les lumières étaient allumées, il trouva Sam couché sur dans son lit sur le dos, dormant d'un sommeil réparateur avec le mot de son aîné sur la table basse. Le grand frère prit soin de recouvrir son frère et de fermer les lumières en se glissant lui aussi dans un lit.

«Bonne nuit Sammy» murmura-t-il avant d'aller lui aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **je pleurer pas trop vite tout le monde le prochain chapitre sortira demain au alentour des même heures :)**

 **Alors soyer au rendez-vous sur ce laissez moi des reviews/commentaire/impression et je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à tout ça.**


	4. Chap 3

**Chose promise chose du! :P**

 **Aussi je tien à dire un gros merci à Sirina Lokaria, Kailoft5 et AlexyChris pour vos review sera est motivant de savoir que mon travail plait à des gens :)**

 **il n'est pas très long je m'en excuse mais le prochain devrait être publier dans le courant de la semaine. Restez patient pour la suite!**

 **Bonne Lecture! ;)**

* * *

Lawrence (Kansas)

-Motel Days Inn Lawrence-

24 Février

9H06

Dean émergea d'un brouillard et le leva lentement du lit, passant ses mains dans son visage pour se réveiller, puis posa les yeux sur le lit à coter du sien, vide, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'inquiéter en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Par la suite posa les yeux sur la table de la cuisine de fortune et remarqua deux cafés grand format avec deux sacs de papier blanc. Il sourit en pensant que son frère tenait ses promesses. Il se leva maladroitement et rejoignant la table et sorti son déjeuner, des œufs et du bacon. Puis par curiosité regarda dans le sac de son frère et fit presque choquer de voir un yogourt avec des fruits accompagner d'une banane et une tranche de pain.

Au même moment Sammy sortait de la douche, déjà toute habiller, son grand frère le regarda avec incompréhension.

«Quoi?» demanda Sam avec un haussement en sourcil.

«C'est quoi ça?» Répondit Dean en pointant le repas de ce dernier.

«Un yogourt à la vanille avec des fruits, une banane et une tranche de pain…tu as besoin de lunette mon vieux ou quoi?»

Il eut le droit à un roulement d'yeux.

«Je crois que plus les années avance et plus tu me fais penser à une fille, tu devrais changer de nom, Samantha tu aimes?»

« _Jerk_ »

« _Bitch_ »

Les chasseurs mangèrent leur déjeuner respectif dans le calme avant de se mettre au rechercher, Sam proposa d'aller voir la victime, mais cela fus impossible parce qu'elle avait été transférée dans un hôpital psychiatrique et que personne ne pouvait la voir en ce moment même en se fessant passer pour des agents du F.B.I ont leurs avaient interdit l'accès. Alors ils avaient passé au plan B qui consistait à voir combien de jeunes hommes étaient portés disparus. Ils appelèrent Bobby pour les informer de l'enquête, qui n'avançait pas et demander de les contacter s'il avait de nouvelles infos à communiquer. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi qu'il trouvait leur premier indice.

« Hey Dean, tous les hommes disparus ont fréquenté ou habitait proche du _UMKC.»_

«Et en anglais ça veut dire quoi?»

«Tu es désespérant…L' _UMKC_ c'est _University of Missouri-Kansas City._ Elle contient 12 divisions académiques avec un peu plus de 15 000 étudiants à l'intérieur…»

«Et comment connais-tu tout ça toi?»

Le cadet pencha la tête et commença à jouer avec ses mains, signe de nervosité.

«Enfaite j'avais appliqué au School of Law (1 _)_ quand je cherchais une école pour devenir avocat…mais je n'avais pas eu de bourse alors je n'avais pas pu y aller…»

«C'est vrai ça…»

L'ainé eu le droit à un mouvement affirmatif de la part de son cadet, il ignorait une bonne parti de la vie secrète de Sam lorsqu'il avait commencé à renier la chasse et à vouloir d'une vie normale, cependant cette partie, bien que sois finit et enterrer pour de bon, étaient toujours un sujet tendu chez les deux frères. Dean comprenant qui venait d'entre dans un sujet très glissant essaya d'en sortir le plus rapidement possible.

«Tu penses que notre sorcière serait dans le coin de l'université?»

Sam releva la tête, content que le malaise soit passé aussi vite qu'il soit arrivé.

«O…oui surement, la plupart des jeunes trainent autour des universités pour les cafés, les bars ainsi que les campus… notre sorcière doit surement choisir ses victimes là-bas sois se fondre dans la masse parmi les étudiants.»

Il se retourna vivement pour chercher n'importe qu'elle maison, usine ou bâtiment désinfecter dans un rayon raisonnable autour de l'université. Il chercha pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant que Dean était en train de s'ouvrir une bière et lorsque sentit le liquide commencer à couler dans la gorge...

«TROUVER!»

Le cri de son frère le fit sursauter et commença à s'étouffer avec la boisson préférer, il toussa une bonne minute avant de pouvoir souffler sous l'effort.

«PUTAIN! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?!»

«Calme-moi Dean, j'ai trouvé l'adresse de notre sorcière est caché.»

«Ou ça?»

Il retourna l'écran de l'ordinateur et montrant une usine à textile abandonner qui se situe à moins de dix kilomètres de l' _UMKC_

«Prépare le matériel Sammy… Ce soir, on chasse la sorcière!»

* * *

 ** _(1) School of law est une branche en droit de l'UMKC, mais comme Sammy nous l'indique il est très difficile d'avoir une bourse complète dans cette université._**

* * *

 **La chasse est officiellement ouverte :D**

 **le prochain chapitre plusieurs éléments seront révéler. Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre vraiment cour je m'en rend contre mais j'essayerais de faire durer les prochains plus longtemps.**

 **Tout review/proposition/commentaire son apprécier je mord pas XD**


	5. Chap 4

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont donner leur avis en review, c'est vraiment apprécier et sa me motive à continuer :P**

 **J'ai suivi les conseils que vous m'avec donner et j'ai maintenant une beta-lectrice, si tu lis ce chapitre un gros merci à toi (si elle se reconnais)**

 **Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture :P**

* * *

Lawrence (Kansas)

Usine désinfectée

24 Février

23H55

La nuit commençait plusieurs quartiers plus haut quand on entendit le moteur de l'impala de fermer doucement, ce qui ramena les rues à un silence pesant. Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture avec tout le nécessaire pour mettre fin à cette chasse. Sam avait passé le reste de la journée à chercher un sort assez puissant pour bloquer les pouvoirs assez longtemps, et ainsi maitriser la sorcière et ensuite mettre fin à ces jours. Il avait quand même pris quelques armes au cas que leur plan ne se passe pas comme prévu.

«On n'est jamais trop prudent répétait souvent Bobby» dit le plus jeune pour justifier mon obsession pour avoir un plan B.

De son côté, Dean avait appelé leur oncle, pour le tenir au courant. Il était content que cette chasse ne soit pas longue comme il avait imaginé. Il avait réuni tout le matériel pour le sortilège dans la soirée et maintenant ils attendaient minuit pour rentrer dans le bâtiment délabré.

«Pourquoi ce qu'on chasse ne se planque jamais dans des hôtels cinq étoiles avec de grands jacuzzis ou des bars de danseuse… « demanda Dean à son cadet en connaissant très bien la réponse.

« Parce que si c'est trop beau pour être vrai c'est surement qu'il y a autre chose en dessous...» Termina-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ils rentrèrent lentement dans le bâtiment qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Le vent d'hiver s'engouffrait dans les fenêtres brisées faisant des bruits très inquiétants. Arme au poing, ils avancèrent lentement surveillant les arrières de l'autre.

Les deux frères fouillaient les pièces une après les autres sans aucune trace d'âme qui vive, puis ils entendirent des chuchotements, faible, mais ils savaient que cela venait du bâtiment. Redoublant de prudence, les deux chasseurs avancèrent en direction de la voix qui était des murmures puis au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent les voix de transformèrent en discussion, puis en engueulade, en hurlements hystériques, en menace puis en sanglots étouffés. Les frères Winchester se regardèrent étonnés, ils s'attendaient à trouver une, mais pas deux personnes dans cette planque, et surtout pas en train de s'engueuler. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment prêts, la discussion était parfaitement audible. Il était question de deux femmes qui se criaient dessus de façons extrêmement agressives, elles ne mâchaient pas leurs mots.

« Tu es complètement folle de faire ça ! C'est inhumain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu les aie transformés en femmes !?» dit la première personne qui essayait de retenir des sanglots dans sa voix.

On put entendre un bruit de claquement, les chasseurs en déduisent qu'une des deux personnes venait de gifler la seconde.

« Ne me traite plus jamais de folle ! JAMAIS ! Et non ces hommes ont eu tout ce qu'ils méritaient, c'était tous des pervers, des misogynes, batteur de femme. Ils nous méprisent, nous les femmes ! Ceux qui leur ont donné la vie. »

Il eut un moment de silence angoissant où on pouvait sentir la tension puis la deuxième personne rajouta.

« Je l'ai fait pour te protéger… »

« MAIS JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'ÊTRE PROTÉGÉE !»

Les chasseurs, qui s'était tenues à carreau pour écouter cette dispute se mirent sur le qui-vive quand des bruits semblant à un barrage débuta. Le cadet, sentant son côté héroïque s'emballer entra dans la pièce, même si son grand frère essaya de le retenir. Il étouffa un juron et le suivit. Il entra dans la pièce et un tout nouveau décor s'offrait à lui :

Un véritable laboratoire de sorcellerie, une bibliothèque complètement remplie de livre où se trouvaient sûrement des centaines de livres anciens qui mettraient sûrement leur oncle vert de jalousie, un temple satanique bien monté montrant que la sorcière avait sûrement des centaines, voire des milliers d'années, dans ce domaine. Aménagé comme un loft, on voyait à l'autre un bout de la pièce un petit lit avec tout ce dont une personne aurait besoin pour survive.

Il porta son attention maintenant sur les deux femmes qui avaient arrêtées de se battre pour regarder les deux nouveaux arrivants. Elles étaient au milieu de la pièce, l'une couchée sur le sol pendant que l'autre était à califourchon par-dessus, en train d'étrangler sa victime, heureusement pour celle-ci, l'irruption des deux garçons l'avait déconcentré alors elle avait arrêté tout mouvement.

« LEVEZ-VOUS, LES MAINS DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE ! MAINTENANT !» Hurla Sam pointant l'arme sur les deux femmes.

La femme se leva en montrant ses mains ainsi qu'un sourire malicieux en prime, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans, ses cheveux châtains étaient laissés en bataille et lui arrivant au milieu du dos rendaient hommage à ses yeux noisette Ses vêtements étaient de toute beauté. Une robe rouge sang arrivait au-dessus des genoux, laissaient apparaître des jambes minces et élancées qui terminaient leur chemin dans de magnifiques escarpins noirs luisants sous la faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce.

Mais l'autre femme, elle, restait affalée par terre, toussant énergétiquement en se massant la gorge.

« HEY POUFIASSE ! IL A DIT LEVEZ-VOUS !» Hurla à son tour Dean pour appuyer les dires de son frère.

Maladroitement, la seconde femme se leva lentement et réussit après quelques secondes à se stabiliser. Elle regarda les deux hommes droits dans les yeux, Dean resta sans voix devant la personne qui le regardait. C'était la fille du _fast food_ de la veille, celle avait les yeux couleur saphir.

«Melody?» disent Sam et Dean en même temps.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. Pendant ce moment de distraction, la sorcière propulsa les chasseurs sur les murs et regiffla la jeune femme qui ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu connais ses chasseurs ?»

« Quoi ?»

\- « TU CONNAIS SES CHASSEURS OUI OU NON !?»

« Non !»

Melody se prit une autre claque, les larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux.

« Oui ! Oui d'accord je connais UN des deux gars !»

La sorcière poussa un soupir bruyant et jura à haute voix pour montrer sa colère, la victime semblait vouloir tout faire pour disparaître.

« Mais où as-tu la tête ! Tu te rends compte que ce sont des chasseurs. Des CHASSEURS ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne Melo, tu ne peux PAS être amie avec des gens comme eu !»

La pauvre jeune fille ne put retenir ces larmes et les laissa couler sur le long de ses joues enflées dues aux gifles puissantes qu'elles avaient reçues précédemment. La plus vieille l'a pris dans ces bras, les deux frères qui assistaient à la scène sans rien dire pouvaient voir le corps de Melo complètement crispé sous l'étreinte.

« Je suis ta grande sœur Melody… et les petites sœurs doivent faire ce que leurs grandes sœurs leur disent sans discuter, tu comprends ça ?»

« Crystal je… »

« Hey toi ! Tu crois que, parce que tu es la plus vieille, tu dois lui faire faire tes quatre volontés ! Et biens tu es encore plus vache que ce que je pensais !» cria Dean.

Crystal se tourna pour voir qui était le malheureux qui avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Elle fit face à un grand frère bouillant de rage. Il n'était jamais intervenu à ce qu'il lui avait apparu comme une simple chicane de famille, mais il avait remarqué la terreur dans les yeux de la fille. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Sam. Cette scène lui avait brisé le cœur.

« Et qui es-tu pour me traiter de la sorte ?» demanda la sorcière avec dégoût.

« Le chasseur qui va t'envoyer au bûcher !» Cracha-t-il

Crystal éclata d'un rire hystérique, puis peu à peu elle se calma. Du revers de la main elle envoya valser sa petite sœur à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et regarda ensuite celui qui n'avait pas adressé un mot depuis l'échange, Sam. Elle s'approcha de lui en ignorant les protestations et les menace du plus grand. Elle mit deux doigts sur son fond en formulant une formule en langue inconnue. Une fois son sort fini, le corps du jeune Winchester fut pris de spasme et cria de douleur. Avant de tomber mollement sur le sol en convulsion.

« Maintenant tu vas savoir c'est quoi protéger sa petite sœur des dangers du monde. » dit la sorcière avant de s'enfuis par la porte de devant.

* * *

 **La chance de Sammy doubler de celle des Wincester à encore frapper :D**

 **ne soyez pas trop décu Samantha arrive bientôt :)**

 **Qui es Mélody parlant de cela? Mystérieuse n'es-ce pas.**

 **Tout les réponse arrive à grand pas!**


	6. Chap 5

**Coucou tout le monde! :)**

 **Voilà la suite, je tiens encore à dire un gros merci à ma Bêta-Lectrice, je ne sais pas se que je refais sans toi :D**

 **aussi un merci à tout ceux qui me donne leur avis sur cette fiction. Vous me motiver après L'école ou le boulot de m'assis devant mon PC et de continuer à écrire! Je suis en train de penser à une toute nouvelle histoire mettant en scène évidement nos héro préférer qui s'attire toujours des ennuis :)**

 **Si mes recherches son concluante, parce que j'aime travailler avec des vrai lieux qui existe, je la posterais s'ici quelques semaines alors soyer patient. si vous aimez encore le _hurt_ Sammy avec son grand frère qui s'inquiète pour lui alors oui vous aller aimer :) **

**Assez Parler! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lawrence (Kansas)

Usine désinfectée

25 Frévrier

00H27

Dean regarda, impuissant, son frère se tordre de douleur pendant que la sorcière quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il essaya par tout le moyen de se défaire des liens invisibles qui le maintenait fermement accroché au mur, mais rien à faire. Après quelques minutes, qui semblaient être des heures pour Dean, il entendit une voiture tourner un coin rapidement, puis sentir la force qui les tenait moins solides pour finalement glisser lentement sur le sol.

Une fois libéré il accourut vers son frère qui avait arrêté de crier, mais qui gémissait faiblement, le visage livide et couvert de sueur. Il tournait la tête de droite à gauche, semblant délirer, appelant son frère à la rescousse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de prendre Sammy dans ses bras, puis lui masser le dos, en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer.

La jeune fille, qui avait assisté à toute la scène eut le cœur gros, elle se sentait responsable même si elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elle prit appui sur ses coudes, puis se leva en essayant de ne pas perdre pied. Essuyant du revers de la main ses larmes qui avaient cessé de couler, elle avança d'un pas hésitant vers les deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des deux chasseurs, comme avec un animal effrayé, elle s'agenouilla doucement à côté du plus âgé qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

« Me permettrais-tu de l'examiner ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et hésitante.

Le chasseur se retourna tellement vite que la pauvre femme eu un mouvement de recul et sursauta.

« POURQUOI HEIN ?! Pour lui faire encore plus de mal !» Hurla Dean hystériquement.

Elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau, menaçant de déborder d'une seconde à l'autre, elle fit un sourire timide puis décida de soulever le bras de Sam et l'agrippa son avant-bras sous le regard noir du plus vieux des Winchester. Une fois le contact commencé, des veines noires apparurent sur le bras du malade qui semblait moins souffrir et son visage de détendit de plus en plus jusqu'à ressembler à être en plein sommeil.

Dean méduser regarda la responsable et remarqua qu'il y avait aussi les veines noires sur le bras que la jeune femme, mais contrairement à son frère, elle se forçait d'étouffer une douleur sourde. Quelques minutes passèrent et les veines disparurent en brisant le contact entre les deux personnes. Elle ravala un soupir de soulagement et se leva, époussetant ses pantalons couverts de poussière.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit Melody, je veux simplement vous aider… »

Elle aida le chasseur à se relever, puis aida à soulever Sam, toujours inconscient, il ne semblait plus souffrir. Le grand Dean ne savait pas quoi dire, il restait sans voix. Il hésitait entre la tuer ou la remercier. La tête baissée elle marmonna :

« Venez avec moi, vous serez plus confortable chez moi que dans une chambre d'hôtel. »

Puis elle se mit à côté de Sam pour l'aider à le soulever, bien que Dean était capable tout seul, de l'aide n'était pas de refus.

Le trio sortit par la porte de derrière, dévoilant une petite voiture blanche _Toyota_ _Écho_ , Melo sorti un trousseau de clés de ses poches et ouvrit les portes. Elle aida à installer les deux frères sur le banc arrière puis s'installa à la place du conducteur et démarra le moteur. Le silence du moteur apaisa l'homme, qui commençait à avoir une baisse d'adrénaline et sentait ses paupières devenir plus lourdes. Dans le silence apaisant de la voiture, il se permit de le briser un instant en posant la question mourrait d'envies de lui poser depuis le début.

« Es-tu une sorcière ?»

« Je n'ai plus ce titre depuis plusieurs années… mais si tu aimes mieux m'appeler ainsi alors que soit… » répondit-elle sans quitter ses yeux de la route.

Puis le silence revient au pendant au moins 20 minutes, ou Dean n'avait pas arrêté de caresser les cheveux beaucoup trop longs de Sam.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison isolée à la sortie de la ville, le moteur s'arrêta et le chasseur regarda dehors. Il vit une petite maison de bois. La conductrice sortit et ouvrir le porte du côté de Dean, aussitôt il braqua son arme de calibre 45 en directions du visage de la femme.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ?» Demanda-t-il

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire ?» Demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il baissa son arme et sortit de la voiture en extirpant son frère. Il suivit la jeune fille à l'intérieur, qui lui ouvrit la porte indiqua où était la chambre des invités pour Sam. Il se dirigea directement et posa son fardeau sur le lit. En inspectant bien tous les recoins de la pièce à la recherche de toute menace potentielle.

Une fois sûr que cette chambre était sans danger, il sortit en gardant la porte bien ouverte pour garder un œil sur Sammy comme il l'avait toujours fait. Melody était à la table avec une trousse de secours de fortune et un sac de glace. Le chasseur n'avait pas remarqué, sûrement trop bouleversé par les problèmes de son frère, qu'elle aussi n'avait pas été négligée. Ses deux joues montraient des traces de bleu apparent et son cou des marques profondes de strangulation, on distinguait parfaitement les doigts de sa sœur dans son cou.

« Dit dont elle ne t'a pas manqué » essaya-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je sais… »

Il eut un silence lourd, il proposa à jeune fille de l'aider, mais déclina l'offre poliment. Puis il s'assit autour de la table basse et la regarda faire.

« Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ?»

Elle posa la glace sur la table et le regarda. On lisait la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Parce que j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aide dans la même situation… Il va falloir vous préparer au prochain évènement, je n'ai pas annulé le sort que Crystal a lancé sur Sam, je l'ai seulement rendu indolore. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Avant de partir elle m'a dit que j'allais comprendre c'était quoi protéger la petite sœur des dangers du monde, vous y comprenez quelque chose ? Et comment connais-tu Sam ? »

Melo continuait à ranger le matériel dans la trousse de secours comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle se tourna vers Dean qui commençait à avoir du mal à rester réveillé. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Allez-vous coucher, demain sera une grosse journée pour tout le monde. »

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse se soir, il se leva en souhaitant bonne nuit à la maîtresse de maison puis rentra dans la chambre de Sam où il se coucha à côté de lui et rejoint directement le monde des rêves. Pendant que Melody essayait de se préparer pour les événements qui allaient suivre.

* * *

 **Une allié qui tombe bien on peux dire :)**

 **Pauvre Melody qui en n'a baver par sa sœur, puis engueuler par Dean :/**

 **Ayant moi-même une frangine plus jeune je serais jamais capable de faire se que Crystal à faite :(**

 **Pauvre Sammy... Il na va pas être content lorsqu'il va se réveiller XD Je me trouve méchante :P**

 **N'oubliez pas de poster vos commentaire/Impression/Question je répond toujours et je ne mord pas :P**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira au courant de la fin de semaine... Soyez alerte pour voir la réaction de Samantha !**


	7. Chap 6

**COUCOU LES MORDU DE SUPERNATURAL! :3**

 **Nous voilà déjà au 6ieme chapitre de ma fiction, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite :O**

 **Encore un gros merci à ceux qui se sont rendu jusqu'ici, cela veux dire que mon histoire vous plait et que vous êtes intéresser par mes écrits! X.X**

 **Mille merci à ma beta-lectrice qui attend avec impatience mes envoies de chapitre :3**

 **BON! assez de blah blah! place à la lecture :3**

 **Samantha rentre en scène!**

 ** _ACTION!_ **

* * *

Kansas

-Maison de Melody-

26 Février

9H12

Sam se réveilla lentement. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux une première fois, mais se rétracta sous la lumière intense de la pièce. Il fût une deuxième tentative, cette fois avec plus de succès. Il fût frappé par un début de mal de tête.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre miteuse du _Motel Days Inn Lawrence_. Il était dans une petite chambre à air ouverte, une grande fenêtre éclairait toute la pièce et le chant des oiseaux rendait l'endroit encore plus magnifique. Le plancher et les murs étaient de bois franc faisant croire qu'il était dans un petit chalet.

Sa deuxième observation fut son frère dans le même lit que lui, Dean était collé à lui, le visage paisible. Il sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Mais que fais-tu dans mon lit » pensa Sam.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller au toilette, il remarqua, ou prit conscience, qu'il semblait beaucoup moins lourd et que son centre de gravité n'était plus au même endroit que d'habitude. Mettant ça sur le début d'une violente migraine, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Une petite pièce d'eau contenant seulement une toilette et un lavabo. Il ouvrit la lumière, se retrouvant face à un grand miroir ovale et à son reflet.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans la glace, il essaya de ne pas céder à la panique :

Sam commença par se toucher le visage. Il était devenu plus mince, avec de belle pommette et de belles lèvres légèrement rose et pulpeuse. Ces cheveux longs de nature lui arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos, maintenant plus clairs avec des reflets roux. Ensuite il descendit d'un étage, il ne sentait plus aucune pomme d'Adam et il n'avait pas besoin de soulever son chandail, devenue serré au niveau du buste, pour comprendre qu'il avait affaire à ce qu'il semblait être une poitrine volumineuse et ferme. Ses mains tremblantes parcoururent lentement sa taille qui était plus étroite et s'élargissait au niveau du bassin. Ses abdominaux avaient disparu, laissant place à un ventre plat. Les cicatrices avaient cédé leur place à une peau douce et laiteuse. Le chasseur posa les mains sur ses fesses, beaucoup plus rebondies que dans ses souvenirs. Il osa s'incliner vers le sol, pour observer ses grandes jambes minces. Pour finir, en passant sa main entre ces deux jambes pour vérifier si effectivement TOUT s'était transformé, il constata qu'il lui manquait effectivement quelque chose d'essentiel sur son corps. S'en fût trop pour le pauvre homme/femme de 24 ans.

« DEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !»

Immédiatement, l'ainé se réveilla et passa en mode chasseur. Il prit le couteau qu'il gardait sous son oreiller et se dirigea vers le cri. Il avait entendu Sammy crier, du moins avait cru, la voix qui avait crié son nom était bien plus aigüe.

« Sammy ?»

Il aperçut dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain une ombre, ainsi que la respiration difficile de quelqu'un qui se tenait fermement accroché au lavabo. Il entra lentement dans la petite pièce, toujours l'arme levée et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la personne pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Lorsqu'il reconnut les yeux vert de Sammy, il fût si choqué qu'il en échappa son couteau sur la céramique. Le Sam Winchester qui se tenait devant lui était une femme.

« Sam ! Dean ! Ça va ?» cria une troisième voix à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Melody, réveillée elle aussi par le hurlement d'une femme, avait bondi sur ses pieds et courut en direction du bruit. La jeune femme trouva Dean à l'entrée de la porte de la petite salle de bain, figé devant une femme qui avait le visage complètement rouge, semblait avoir du mal à respirer était incapable de garder son regard fixe. Melo savait exactement ce qui se passait. Sam était en train de faire une crise de panique.

Rapidement, elle poussa le grand Winchester pour attraper le cadet juste avant qu'il ne tombe sous l'effet de l'hyperventilation. Elle mit son bras autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser et l'amena à la cuisine, où elle le força à s'assoir et à pencher sa tête par en avant en prenant appuis sur ses genoux. Pendant tout ce temps, elle lui avait murmuré de respirer tranquillement et de se concentrer uniquement sur le son de sa voix. Elle lui frottait le dos en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer puis peu à peu le cadet se calma, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration.

Dean, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, senti son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait jamais vue Sammy paniquer au point d'en perdre tous ses moyens, même devant un clown. De plus, lorsque que son frère avait eu besoin de lui, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il se sentait comme s'il avait failli à sa tâche. Il s'approcha de Sam en lui massant le dos pendant que Melody allait lui chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle tendit au plus jeune, qui l'avala d'une traite.

« Quesque s'était ?» parvient à articuler Sam après plusieurs minutes.

« Toi qui nous as fait la peur de notre vie, sérieux _girl_ faut pas faire ça… tu vas nous tuer un de ses quatre. » Dit la jeune fille pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se regarda encore de haut en bas avec une expression de désespoir sur le visage.

« Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce que je fais dans le corps d'une nana ? Et toi Melo tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?»

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?» demanda Dean, surpris.

Il fit signe que non de la tête. Dean se tira une chaise et commença à raconter l'histoire depuis le début, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'usine délabrer jusqu'au moment où la sorcière lui avait jeté un sort, sans oublier l'intervention de leur alliée imprévue, qui avait gentiment proposé de les héberger. Mais il préféra garder pour lui l'intervention surnaturelle de la jeune femme, pour ne pas mettre Sam sur un pied défensif avec leur sauveuse.

Quand son frère eu terminé son histoire, il tourna son regard vers Melo, en quête d'approbation, qui valida le tout. Pendant ce temps, elle avait préparé du café, qu'elle versa dans trois tasses et offrit aux garçons.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?» demanda Sam.

Le trio commença à réfléchir en silence. Sammy, impatient d'avoir une réponse continua.

« Il est évident que je ne peux pas rester comme ça pour le reste de ma vie ! Une femme, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué… »

Melody éclata de rire, les deux Winchester la regardaient sans comprendre. Après avoir repris leur calme, elle regarda la nouvelle femme et dit très sérieusement.

« _Pretty Little Liars_ (1) c'est compliqué, cacher à ton frère que tu couches avec son meilleur ami, ça s'est compliqué, mais être une femme n'a rien de compliqué.» Elle prit en grande gorgé de café et poursuivi. «Ce qu'on va faire premièrement, Samantha, s'est de te trouver de nouveau vêtement !»

* * *

 **(1) Pretty Little Liar est une émission Américaine Les menteuses par son nom français et comme Mélody le dit si bien... je n'ai ABSOLUMENT RIEN compris à l'émission! c'est trop compliqué pour moi! XD**

* * *

 **ET VOILÀ SAMANTHA EST ENFIN ARRIVER :)**

 **Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous l'attendait avec impatience et bien la voici! Pauvre Sammy qui fait une crise de panique en voyant son _nouveau look._**

 **Prochain chapitre Sam en plein shopping, et qui dit femme dis...**

 **Je vous laisse devinez XD**

 **laisser Review/commentaire/suggestion je mange personne :P**

 **QUESTION: Voyez-vous Castiel, notre belle ange qui ne comprend RIEN au humain être intégrer dans l'histoire?**

 **Donnez-moi vos avis :P**


	8. Chap 7

**Bonjour tout le monde :D**

 **Désoler de n'avoir pas pue poster ce chapitre plus tôt! Avec l'école et le boulot j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps :P**

 **Je remercie encore ma beta-lectrice de m'épauler :D**

 **Bon! J'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci XD sa fait changement ;)**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Kansas

-Maison de Melody-

26 Février

10H00

Les trois adultes étaient attablés, tous mangeaient dans le plus grand des calmes, sauf Dean. Leur hôtesse leur avait préparé des crêpes accompagnées de quelques fruits. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu résister à la délicieuse odeur de la vanille, ainsi que la crème fraîche faite maison. Il jubilait littéralement pendant que les deux autres le regardaient, se demandant s'il allait manger les ustensiles par la même occasion.

« Tu sais Dean je peux en préparer d'autre, pas besoin de manger aussi rapidement » dit Melody.

« Mmmh mmmh »

Samantha fit un sourire amusé et attaqua aussi son assiette avec moins d'enthousiasme que son ainé. Elle devait avouer cependant que la jeune fille était très bonne cuisinière. Suivi par la propriétaire des lieux en feuilletant le journal.

« Au fait… demanda Dean, entre deux énormes bouchées de crêpe, comment vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?»

Les deux concernées levèrent les yeux désintéressés par la question vers l'homme. Il fût si surpris qu'il avala de travers.

« On s'est connus à _Stanford_ … Nous étions tous les deux dans le même dortoir…C'est comme cela que nous nous sommes connues. » dit Sammy.

Vu les regards que le chasseur s'était pris, il décida de reporter son interrogatoire à plus tard. Pour l'instant, la priorité numéro un était son cadet. Sammy semblait se remettre tranquillement de ses émotions, mais elle restait encore perturbée. Sans le vouloir, les chasseurs se trouvaient dans une impasse, la sorcière avait disparu et leur seule alliée ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'eux sur l'état de Sammy.

Après un déjeuner relativement silencieux, tous les trois se préparèrent pour la chasse aux l'infos, mais avant, Melody avait proposé d'aller chercher de nouveaux vêtements pour Sam. Le pauvre ne pouvait plus mettre son jean, beaucoup trop grand et menaçant de tomber à tout moment, contrairement au chandail, qui était devenu petit du buste, mais ample de la taille. Par la même occasion, ils retourneraient sur les lieux de l'accident, dans l'espoir qu'ils pourraient trouver des indices sur un contre-sort existant.

Le trio embarqua dans la petite voiture en direction du centre commercial le plus proche. Dean essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait délibérément entrer dans un magasin.

Lawences (Kansas)

Centre commercial

26 Février

12H00

Cela ne fessait même pas une heure que l'ainé des Winchester était en train de faire les boutiques qu'il pouvait sentir la crise de nerfs se pointer. JAMAIS il n'aurait pu imaginer que des vêtements de fille pouvaient être si compliqués. Après la sixième boutique, il annonça aux deux filles qu'il préférait se rendre directement à l'usine désaffectée pour passer les lieux au peigne fin. Il salua son frère et Melo et prit un taxi en direction des lieux.

Sam aussi avait eu droit à son lot de surprises. Déjà qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans sa nouvelle condition, elle devait maintenant s'habiller en conséquence. En un peu plus de deux heures, Melody avaient réussi à lui trouver assez de vêtements pour au moins une semaine. La chasseuse était restée dans son style, sauf que les jeans étaient plus serrés avec des chandails amples et confortables accompagnés de chemises carrelées de différente couleur comme il avait l'habitude de porter.

« Il nous reste encore des choses à acheter, commença Melo, mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu vas aimer… »

« Que veux-tu dire ?»

La sorcière prit une grande inspiration et se contenta de tirer le bras se Sam et la diriger vers la boutique en question. Même si la chasseuse avait combattu des esprits vengeurs, des wendigos, loup-garou ainsi que d'autres créatures surnaturelles, Sam fût pris d'un vent de panique en voyant qu'elle était la dernière boutique qu'il allait visiter. Les deux jeunes adultes se trouvaient devant une boutique de lingerie. La chasseuse voulu retourner sur ses pas, mais Melo lui agrippa le bras, l'empêchant de se sauver.

« Hé ! Hé ! Tu comptes aller ou comme ça Samantha ?»

« Il est hors de question que je rentre dans cette boutique !»

« Ta pas vraiment le choix, tu comptes vraiment te balader sans sous-vêtements ?»

« Je mettrais mes boxers. »

« Bien… Et pour le haut tu vas mettre quoi ? Un boxer aussi ?»

« Je ne porterais rien ! C'est surement inconfortable et compliquer à mettre… »

« Bien tenté, mais sa marche pas comme ça… La femme porte des soutifs depuis l'an–400 avec J.C (1) et plus de 4 millions de soutien-gorge sont confectionné par jour (2). Alors tes arguments sont invalides !»

Melody se prit un haussement de sourcil.

« Quoi ! J'adore l'histoire puis je suis tombé sur la chaine _YouTube_ d'un mec qui parle d'invention et de personnage important (3) … Je te montrerais si tu veux… » Continua t'elle

« D'accord, mais je…Je ne peux pas renter là-dedans… »

« Donne-moi une bonne raison ?»

« Parce que je suis un homme voilà !» murmura t'il frustré.

Ils restèrent plantés devant la boutique pendant quelques secondes, laissant Sam penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Melody roula les yeux et toussa pour chasser un fou rire.

« Tu sais que si tu criais cela à côté d'un hôpital, ils voudraient sûrement t'envoyer rejoindre les fous en psychiatrie, on sait jamais peut-être que tu deviendrais un des patients de _Gregory House_ (4) »

« C'est absurde ce que tu dis… le _Dr House_ (5) n'existe pas… Et pour info il est patient dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

« Effectivement c'est absurde… tout comme le fait de crier en plein centre commercial que tu n'es pas une femme dans le corps d'une femme… »

Sam Winchester se demandait comment il avait fait pour devenir ami avec une personne comme Melody.

« Allez Sam ! Tu es un chasseur, tu ne vas pas prendre peur devant un magasin où on vend des soutiens gorges et des sous-vêtements ?»

Elle pût apercevoir une lueur de défi dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui n'en était pas une. Elle savait avec ce regard qu'elle avait gagné. Se donnant du courage, Samantha avança d'un pas décidé vers la boutique suivie de Melo qui retenait toujours son fou rire.

Lawences (Kansas)

Usine Désaffectée

26 Février

12H45

Dean, arme au poing, remettait les pieds dans le lieu qui avait fait basculer la vie de son cadet. À la lumière du grand jour, on pouvait constater que cet endroit avait été habité pendant quelque temps. La sorcière qui vivait là avait tout laissé derrière elle, y compris les nombreux livres anciens. L'ainé des Winchester se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, espérant trouver le remède miracle. Cependant celle-ci se bloqua instantanément en ouvrant le premier et essaya de lire quelques lignes. Tous les bouquins étaient traduits dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour se calmer.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait fait le tour de la place et avait trouvé plusieurs bouquins qui pourraient les aider, cependant il se heurtait à chaque fois au même problème : tous les livres étaient illisible pour lui. Dans l'impasse, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Bobby, après la deuxième sonnerie, son oncle décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» commença l'homme au bout du fil.

« Oui bonjour Bobby, moi aussi je suis content de te parler. »

« Crétin ! Que veux-tu savoir ?»

Dean prit une grande inspiration, son frère et lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs au vieux chasseur, et malheureusement il avait l'impression que cela était loin d'être fini.

« J'ai ici des livres qui appartiennent à une sorcière, mais je suis incapable de lire le texte… crois-tu que tu pourras les traduire ?»

« Où as-tu trouvé ces livres ? Pourquoi veux-tu connaitre les écrits d'une sorcière ?»

« Ne pose pas de question, crois-tu pouvoir les traduire ou non ?»

Le chasseur au téléphone hésita quelques secondes avant de lui demander d'envoyer des photos. Dean prit le premier livre à portée de main et envoya quatre clichés au chasseur. Bobby lui dit qu'il appellera dans la soirée et mit fin à la communication. Satisfait, le chasseur prit les livres pour les apporter à l'Impala, lorsqu'il aperçut au loin l'auto de Melody entrer dans le stationnement.

« Vous en avez mis du temps !» cria Dean pour montrer son mécontentement.

« C'est Samantha qui ne voulait pas entrer dans la cabine d'essayage avec la vendeuse… tu aurais dû voir cela, elle lui a expliquée pendant 30 minutes comment attacher un soutif. »

Les deux passagères sortirent de la voiture pour rejoindre l'homme. Dean osa poser les yeux sur son cadet et regretta immédiatement. Bien que son style de nana ressemble beaucoup aux filles qu'on voit dans les magazines pornos, Sam était très belle . Elle avait décidé de porter un jean bleu serré, une camisole noire et une chemise turquoise.

Dean sentit son cœur battre à 200 à l'heure et ses joues devenir chaudes. Le plus vieux des Winchester avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui tout son univers, en y repensant bien, Sam était son univers, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation avant aujourd'hui. Il prit appui sur le coffre de sa voiture de peur de perdre pied. Cela n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de Sammy.

« Ça va Dean ? Tu es tout rouge ? Tu te sens bien ?» Demanda Sam en posant la main sur le front de son ainé.

« O…oui je vais bien Sammy, merci. » Menti le concerné en poussant la main de son frère.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, puis expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le repère de la sorcière ainsi que les livres. La cadette les feuilletas et en conclu lui aussi qu'il ne connaissait pas la langue utilisée. Elle ne pouvait même pas affirmer s'il avait déjà vue ça auparavant. Ils emballèrent tous les bouquins pour les traduire plus tard. Au moment où ils allaient partir direction l'hôtel pour y ressembler leurs effets, les deux Winchester trouvèrent que c'était silence, un peu trop à leur goût. Dean mit le doigt enfin sur la raison de ce manque.

« Où est Melody ?»

Cherchant aux alentour, les deux chasseurs ne trouvèrent aucune trace de la jeune femme. Dean fit signe à son cadet de rentrer dans l'usine et se dirigea rapidement à l'emplacement de la veille. Les deux chasseurs retrouvèrent Melo assit sur le lit avec un bouquin qui semblait être un beaucoup plus ancien que ceux qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque . Il de demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le voir. Sa reliure était complètement détruite et semblait avoir survécu à plusieurs siècles. Elle ne semblait pas avoir aperçue les deux adultes s'avancer vers elle.

« Tu crois que ce livre peut nous être utile ?» demanda Dean.

La femme sursauta et posa son regard sur celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle fit un sourire triste et reporta son attention sur le bouquin qu'elle tenait contre elle.

« Non… c'est un album souvenir », dit-elle en l'ouvrant et en lui montrant son contenu.

Les chasseurs se penchèrent pour mieux voir les photos. La plupart étaient jaunies et en très mauvais état, mais on pouvait identifier Melody, avec les cheveux plus longs avec un style plus conventionnel sur ces photos, ainsi que Crystal, celle qui avait identifié la veille comme la grande sœur, qui avait surement dressé un contrôle quasi total sur elle dans le passé. Ils ne purent pas identifier l'homme et la femme qui étaient sur les photos, mais il pouvait imaginer qu'ils s'agissaient de ses parents.

« Elles ont l'air ancienne ces photos… Elles ont été prises il y a longtemps ?» Demanda Samantha.

« Très longtemps !» Conclut-elle en fermant brusquement le livre faisant s'envoler la poussière.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie des Winchester. Le trio avait beaucoup de travail qui les attendait.

* * *

 **(1) et (2) : Se sont des vrai donner! Les soutiens-gorges son très vieux :P**

 **(3): La chaîne que Melody parle s'appelle « _Romain TeaTime»_ , ceux qui habite en France connaisse surement ce _Youtouber_ sinon je vous le conseille fortement, il fait des capsules sur des célébrité ou des objets de la vie courante tout les samedi.**

 **(4) et (5) : Melody parle de la saison 6 de la série Dr. _House_ lorsque Gregory House est envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique (DÉSOLER POUR LE SPOIL) mais comme notre chère Samantha lui rappelle... il est patient et non docteur.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre! Merci de me suivre :)**

 **le prochain devrait sortir dans quelques jours.**


End file.
